These Moments
by OceanSunrise32
Summary: Some moments are worth remembering... Collection of fluffy drabbles. PHAN FLUFF. DAN/PHIL.


**_~Go for a Ride~_**

"I'm scared, though..."

"You can do it. I know you can."

Those big brown eyes locked with his fearfully. He could do it. He _knew _he could. The problem?

Dan was afraid, and Phil knew that.

Dan would _usually _never admit to that. He was too prideful, even if he could never hide it from Phil.

"But-"

"No 'buts', Daniel. Just get on the bike; I promise I'll hold onto you."

Although that wasn't _nearly _as embarrassing as Dan admitting that he didn't know how to ride a bike.

Through Phil's erupting giggles, Dan hastily explained that his parents never really put in the time, effort, or the care to teach him. It wasn't like he could really ride bikes that much in the city, anyways.

But, once Phil had suggested they do something totally different, such as a bike ride in the local park, the brunette instantly felt the hot blush creep up his neck and into his cheeks.

_Dan could feel his mouth opening and shutting repeatedly. The suggestion had caught him off hand, and he would have loved to go, but..._

_"Dan?" Phil questioned, "Do you want to go or not?"_

_The brunette looked away from his friend._

_"I- I don't..."_

_"What, you don't want to?"_

_"I-uh..." Dan could feel the blush crawl up his neck. "I don't know how to..."_

_"To what?" Phil tilted his head to the side cutely._

_Dan let his head fall, eyes focused on the ground. He mumbled, "I don't know how to ride a bike..."_

_He thought Phil hadn't heard what he said until he looked up to Phil's shut eyes as the ebony-haired boy struggled to contain his laughter. Dan slapped his arm, cheeks turning a cherry red._

_"It's not funny!"_

_"I'm sorry," Phil choked between giggles. "But who doesn't learn how to ride a bike when they're kids?"_

_"It's not my fault my parents didn't bother!" Dan shouted, crossing his arms and pouting. "I'm sorry that we can't go."_

_"I'll teach you!"_

_Dan gave Phil a bewildered look. "Really? You're willing to teach a 21-year-old how to ride a bike?"_

_Phil shrugged. "Sure, why not? What are best friends for, anyways?"_

And that's how they ended up here-

-with Phil accidentally steering them into the nearest tree.

Dan was the first to verbally react. "Watch out-!"

The warning was too late as the front tire collided with the tree root, causing Dan to flip off the side and onto Phil, both of them tumbling forward.

Phil winced as he lay on the ground, waiting for Dan's screaming. Waiting for Dan's need to yell at himself about how he's such a failure. Waiting for Dan's angry bout of self-hate to kick in.

Instead, Phil heard the light tingling of Dan's laugh, which quickly gained volume.

"Oh my God, Phil!" Dan chuckled, sitting up on Phil a bit. "This is all your fault you know."

The ebony-haired man watched the boy with a goofy grin on his face. Sure, maybe the crash was his fault. But the feeling he got from hearing Dan's laugh, seeing his dimples which appeared only when Dan is _truly _smiling, the simple look of happiness in the boys eyes-

That was Dan's fault.

Phil quickly sat up, Dan still in his lap, and pecked his lips. A look of shock, but happiness, swept over both boys' faces as Phil pulled away quickly, thinking of what he just did.

He bit his lip and smiled.

"But I blame you."

**_Tickle Monster_**

_He's been out of it all week._

Phil sighed and walked from his bedroom to the kitchen. Dan hadn't moved from his room for days, save for the few times Phil managed to coax him out to eat. As he passed by the room, he noticed that not only was the door open, but the desk chair and bed contained a severe lack of Dan Howell.

Curious, Phil continued his way to the kitchen for his tea when he noticed a small tuft of brown hair peaking out from the couch cushions. He quickly placed two mugs by the kettle and made his way over to the other side of the couch.

"Dan?"

The brunette didn't respond at first, keeping his eyes trained on the blank screen of the television. Phil sighed and sat on the floor, brushing the fringe out of his friend's face.

"Dan?"

"I'm such a failure, Phil."

Phil immediately felt his own eyes fill with tears. How could someone as perfect as Dan believe such a thing about themselves?

Sure, he promised to have the video uploaded by Wednesday night. Sure, it was already Thursday. But he had forgotten that his subscribers love him nonetheless, and are more than grateful that he puts so much effort into staying up and editing just for them.

The problem was that they wouldn't understand like Phil does. They don't have see the poor boy destroy himself by staying up countless hours with no breaks just to get the video to be perfect.

"You are not a failure, Dan."

"Yes, I am. I've disappointed literally over a million people." A single tear managed its way down Dan's cheek, which Phil gently brushed away.

"They understand, Dan. They know you put a lot of work into making videos. They know you stay up late just for them. The ones that bug you about it? They're just thirteen-year-old girls, and the rest of your fans are ashamed _for _them just because they understand the stress you're under. Don't be sad, Danny. Cheer up- the world loves you."

Dan's eyes finally flickered from the TV to Phil's eyes. Phil sighed sadly, recognizing the emotion and thought behind it.

_I'm sad, Phil. I just can't cheer up._

Phil looked him in the eyes, expressionless.

"Then, I guess we both know what time it is..."

Dan raised an eyebrow confusedly, a few tears still slipping out, until he saw Phil's mischievous smile. His eyes widened in realization and he wrapped his arms around his waist protectively.

"No, Phil, wait-!"

"It's tickle monster time!"

Phil's hands immediately shot towards Dan's ribs, tickling him gently. Dan squealed and his upper body bucked involuntarily. He knew Phil wouldn't let him pass out or anything, but he also knew Phil wouldn't let up until he felt properly happier entirely. As always, Phil would be giggling along with Dan.

He continually giggled and squirmed, highlighted by Phil's snorts at Dan's girly squeaks. These "tickle monster" moments with Phil may have seemed rather odd to the outsider's eye, but it was Phil's favorite childish way of getting Dan out of a video-editing or self-hate funk. Dan still couldn't believe Phil cared enough to always want to cheer him up like this.

Yet, although he would never admit it, it always made Dan feel like he was the world to someone special.


End file.
